Summary of the Invention
This invention relates to a skin treatment composition and method of use, and more particularly, to a skin treatment composition and method of therapeutic use comprising Vitamin C or its salts for the prevention of dermatitis, mucositis and esophagitis as side effects of radiation therapy.